This invention relates generally to modular furniture and in particular to box-like components which are connected at the corners by bearing rails.
Many attempts have been made to provide consumers with easy to erect furniture in the form of components, which are interconnected to serve as bookcases, shelving and cabinets for stereo equipment. Unfortunately, most known modular furniture suffers from serious disadvantages. One of these disadvantages results from the desire to conceal unsightly connections, and has inevitably produced complicated, and therefore expensive, corner joint constructions. Another disadvantage lies in the lack of versatility available in the furniture combinations resulting from the use of modular components which are identical in size and shape. Another related problem has been the attempt to use interlocking elements for connecting the modular component combinations together without the use of fasteners.
The present modular furniture solves these and other problems in a manner not disclosed in the known prior art.